


White Lace and Promises

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Arthur in Lingerie, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Merlin creeps a bit in the beginning, Merlin's been living his 1500 years, Mild Use of Magic, Non-consensual Peeping, Only Arthur and the Knights, Reincarnation, Virgin Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's never forgotten his virgin king's odd interests and finds that habits die hard but fetishes reincarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I seriously have to thank Eternal Fangirl for all her help on this because it was a flurry of inspiration but she totally grounded me.
> 
> So Dubious Consent warning because Merlin has guilt about having sex with Arthur knowing he doesn't have his memories. Merlin peeps on Arthur in the beginning without his consent. Arthur is sort of a bully at one point.

Of the many things Merlin’s ancient mind retained, the pretty little things his virgin king wore in his chambers when he thought no one was looking were the most recurring.

He’d walked in one late afternoon to pick up Arthur’s armor for polishing, and ended up finding his golden prince in the teeniest of ladies undergarments, striking poses in front of his floor-length mirror. Merlin remembered that Arthur wasn’t supposed to be in his rooms at all, but with Leon going over rookie training routines… But Merlin wasn’t about to complain. In fact, he decided to back up to the wall and hide himself in the shadows of the wardrobe. This was too perfect to miss.

Arthur’s thick thighs and plump bottom were flexing obscenely as he took on each position normally used on the training grounds or battle. His precise and sure movements were nothing new to Merlin, but like this, he was a _god_. A golden skinned god in the smallest laced lady things he’d ever seen. Not that he’d seen any outside of the laundering room, but none were anything like this. A tiny bit of lacy cloth pinned Arthur’s half hard cock to his abdomen, leaving nothing to the imagination. He was completely clean shaven. The attached string ran straight between his full mounds and separated, resting delicately against his hips. The most surprising, and--if Merlin was being honest-- his favorite bit of the ensemble was the straining top. Arthur’s thickly muscled chest with it’s perfect dusting of hair was just barely covered by lace cups that hid absolutely nothing. He was perfection.

Merlin reached down and adjusted his growing bulge. How was this even real? His prince hopping about, slashing at imagined foes in delicate finery. Merlin must be dreaming. But to his delight, he was not.

That afternoon he’d managed to watch until Arthur finished flouncing about and carefully removed the small garments and tucked them away under his bed. He never touched himself or grew to full hardness, Arthur wore them to just enjoy the feel, not for carnal pleasure.

When Merlin snuck out quietly and returned to his room, he barely managed to open his trousers before releasing on the sheets of his bed.

That was the beginning of Merlin’s shameful position of royal peeping tom.

There were many nights when Merlin would sneak in and bask in the glow of his majestic prince and later king. Arthur never took on a queen, or any bedmates for that matter. Merlin always wondered at that but never spoke of it. It just wasn’t something a manservant inquired about his king.

When everything came to a head, Arthur floated away in Lake Avalon an unspoiled man.

After Arthur’s death, it took Merlin decades to regain some semblance of his past self. It was the hardest thing to do, to live without his king. Fifteen hundred years later and Merlin was living a life on top of waiting for his king’s return. Nothing spectacular or too time consuming, but it made him happy and gave him something to do. Running a library for generations was a lot easier than he’d thought, being able to change his age whenever he chose. Leaving for a year as an old man and coming back as a spritely youth quelled any suspicions his employees might have had. 

All the while, Merlin always remembered how his golden king looked in his favorite lace.

Merlin tended to keep to a schedule each day, mostly to keep him busy. Occasionally, he allowed himself time to relax but never enough to sink into a painful bout of recollection. This night is his once a month allotment. Second Wednesday of the month and the same bar. The bartender already knew his drink of choice.

“Emrys.” The bartender nodded in acknowledgment, handing Merlin his drink. With an appreciative smile he turned around and headed to his table.

Of course, if he hadn’t run into the solid wall before him, he’d have made it there clean and with his drink in glass. Expensive whiskey coated Merlin’s crisp white shirt and was making it’s way down his trousers when the wall spoke.

“Oi, watch it!” An arrogant huff drew Merlin’s eyes up to see the offending wall sneering like a spoiled prince. His spoiled prince.

“A-A-A-”

“Are you having seizure? Guys, is he having a seizure? Do I need to phone an ambulance?” Arthur fucking Pendragon questioned the men behind him, his knights, in the most patronizing impression of concern Merlin’s ever heard in his entire lifespan. And he couldn’t imagine a happier moment.

Gathering himself, Merlin attempted to pull off embarrassed and shy in one look and lowered his head, ducking to the left to head around the group of men. He had to get away to process the shock. It was too much, too soon. All the knights and his king standing before him, unknowing of their past bond. It was a bittersweet reunion.

“Arthur, you shouldn’t joke about those things. It’s no-”

“Ahhhh, he’s fine Leon. Look, he’s tryin’ ta get away.” Gwaine’s slurred voice came from the group, obviously already drunk on arrival.

“Aww, don’t run away!” Arthur tilted his head locking eyes with Merlin.

He blinked to clear his head a bit, remembering vaulted memories. “From you?” He couldn’t help the smirk that threatened to appear.

“Thank god! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.” Despite the harsh words, Merlin could see Arthur’s eyes roaming up and down his person.

“Look, everything’s okay. It was an accident and we don’t need to start a fight.” Lancelot intervened, coming in from the side, placing his hands on both men’s shoulders.

Arthur was obviously not pleased with being told what to do but he stepped back anyway. “You’re right, wouldn’t want to hurt the poor thing.”

“Prat,” the word was out before Merlin could stop himself.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, he’s not lyin’, princess.”

“Shut up, Gwaine.” Five voices spoke almost in unision.

“Look, I’m sorry, mate. I’ll just go?” Merlin held his hands up in surrender. He knew when to prevent a stocking.

“Alright.” Arthur backed away, leaving a tight opening for Merlin to escape between his knights… er, friends.

Quietly thanking him, Merlin made his way through quickly and would have say at his table contemplating the situation if it hadn’t been for the noticeable brush of knuckles along his thigh as he passed. Was Arthur seriously flirting with him?

They let him through easy enough and when he finally made it to his seat he realized he was missing his drink. Fisting his hands together on the table, he tried to calm his nerves. Arthur and his knights were sitting mere feet away from him, possibly pitying him or annoyed with him... and he was whiskey-less. The joy and pain he felt was like nothing he’d experienced since Arthur’s first lifetime. All the near misses and curses he’d overcome and now, just seeing them was wracking his nerves to no end.

Merlin rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation and glanced over. The men were seated together at a fitting round table. Ha, go figure. Arthur’s back was to him and he could see Lancelot straight across. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about but he saw Lancelot raise an eyebrow and smirk at something and Arthur lunged forward in a playful shove, stealing his mug. To Merlin’s shock, the tiniest hint of sheer lacy white peaked from the top of Arthur’s jeans when his shirt rode up. Oh. Merlin gulped and looked away.

Questions upon questions flitted through his mind. All the possible directions this could go were running through his brain, weaving the best reality for him to pick. Too distracted for his own good, Merlin didn’t even notice the drink arrive at his table and the tight jeans to his left.

“Ahem, here.” Arthur stood, leaning against the booth Merlin sat in, avoiding eye contact like the plague.

Daring a glance to the round table, Merlin caught Lancelot and Gwaine leaning towards each other, whispering something while Leon stared at Arthur, talking to Elyan out of the corner of his mouth. Percival just sat splayed out in all his large glory, grinning cheekily at Arthur. Merlin looked up at Arthur with a knowing, close-lipped smile. “Erm... thank you?”

“Yeah, okay. Um, look I’m-” Arthur cut himself off with a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m, uh, sorry. I was sort of a-”

“An arse?”

Open-mouthed and stunned, Arthur resembled a caught trout. He laughed with an amusement bordering on annoyed. “You can’t-” and then he stopped himself, as if what he was about to say didn’t quite fit the situation. Anymore, at least. “You’re a cheeky bastard, aren’t you?”

“Just amused that you think I should feel responsible for my drink being spilled on me.”

“I,” Arthur barked before regaining his composure. “I never said such a thing.” Bemused, and caught off-guard he crossed his arms over his chest. Merlin couldn’t help the huge smile plastered on his face.

“No, but you acted like it and I can see it took your friends to convince you to even feel a smidge of guilt about it.” Seeing Arthur pushed off his pedestal gave Merlin a thrill he couldn’t get enough of. In his element, snarking his king, Merlin almost glowed.

His men forgotten, Arthur took the booth in front of Merlin. Elbows on the edge and hands clasped together with all the air of a negotiating royal, he looked at Merlin in all seriousness. “Hey, I felt bad when I thought you were having a seizure. That has to count for something.”

“You really are daft, aren’t you? You can't just stand that close to someone at a bar unless you’ve got intentions farther than getting a drink.”

Arthur licked his lips and leaned back. He picked up the unused cork coaster from the table and flipped it around in his hand. “And what if I do?”

Merlin’s mouth hung open for a moment while he processed this blatant come on. Unfortunately, Arthur didn’t take it too well. He ran his hands through his hair, looking like a kicked puppy. “I-I knew it. You’re not even gay, are you? Or I’m just not your type? Was I that mean? I didn’t… Ugh, I’m shite at flirting…”

Merlin had the sudden epiphany that he was Arthur-sexual and proud. “I am, actually, and you are. But,” Merlin’s smirked to brighten the mood and Arthur sat, blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night. “Insults and drink dousing aren’t generally involved in the courting process.”

“I just-this is the first time I’ve tried,” Arthur waved his hand about, attempting to turn the thoughts to words. “Pulling?” He winced at the word. Merlin could tell Arthur wasn’t keen on it. “I think you’re really sexy, in a bookish kinda way, ya know?”

Merlin eyed Arthur appreciatively and spared himself the thought that, maybe, just maybe, this Arthur was a virgin too. He wouldn’t be surprised with the way he was acting and the fact that this was his first attempt at a ‘pull’ only added to that. The only thing that scared Merlin was the idea of Arthur possibly regaining memories after and maybe hating him for taking advantage... Would he though? If he tainted his king, would he really be able to forgive himself, let alone Arthur forgiving him?

That bright smile that was always saved for Merlin after a sweltering day of training beamed back at him, all red lips and crooked teeth, and his resolved shattered. This was his king and who was he to deprive him?

“Yeah,” he almost whispered. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Arthur’s blush was infectious. He nodded excitedly and stood, holding a hand out for Merlin. He really was a novice at this. Already too trusting. Merlin felt a pang of shame, but at least it was him and not some random bloke who could take advantage of him.

They headed for the door, abandoning their drinks and the knights--who managed a cheer at their departure. Arthur walked behind Merlin, tailing him to his car like a lost puppy. When Merlin started unlocking the door he felt Arthur’s large hands on his waist rubbing down to his hips. “You’re so… Delicate.” He whispered in his ear.

“I’m stronger than I look.” Merlin turned to Arthur and leaned against his car. Arthur’s arms caged him in on either side of his shoulders. Their breaths came heavy and quick, anticipating the inevitable.

Arthur licked his lips. “But you're so little, I could take you apart with one blow.” He blushed furiously.

“And I could take you apart with less than that.” Arthur shuddered and leaned in too fast. Teeth, tongues and lips met at an awkward angle, but eventually eased into a slow exploring kiss. Arthur’s eagerness got the better of him and he pressed Merlin into the side of the car with an ‘unf’. Arthur was just as full and muscular as he was in his youth and Merlin could only guess he was about the age when they’d first met so long ago. Arthur grabbed, almost too hard, at Merlin’s hips, so eager, so young.

The two separated in surprise at the sound of two men leaving the bar. They were talking, and Merlin and Arthur caught snippets of a conversation. “What the hell was that crap?”

“That daft old man has no taste in music.”

_”We’ve only just beguuuuun…”_ Seeped out of the bar before the door slammed shut. Arthur blushed and stared at the asphalt while the two men made their way to their car. Arthur’s golden hair shone white in the moonlight, cheekbones and aristocratic nose accentuated. Merlin couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty for what was coming.

“We’d better get going if you ever want to get out of these tonight.” He hooked his finger in one of Arthur’s belt loops and pulled him closer for a quick kiss.

Arthur went around the car and hopped in the passenger seat with all the excitement of a boy getting his first bike.

“Your place or mine?” Merlin asked as soon as he sat down. He almost regretted asking the question. His home was sacred and he never allowed anyone in, but this was Arthur. Not just anyone.

“Yours, if you don’t mind. I sort of room with my mate, Lance, and I don’t know if he’d appreciate comin’ back to us, um...” Arthur blushed with embarrassment. Obviously he’d never taken anyone home before and Merlin felt the urge to tease.

“What, would Lance’s saintly innocence be tainted?”

Arthur laughed nervously, shook his head and relaxed in the seat. A warm giddiness settled in Merlin’s stomach as he started the car and drove off. Arthur seemed eager enough and ready but Merlin knew. His young prince remained untouched.

His place wasn’t far but the drive gave Merlin time to convince himself in, out and back into the current situation. Before long Merlin was resolved to just knock Arthur out and hope he’d remember something eventually or reciting old conversations they’d had in hopes of a spark, but once the door to his flat was opened, all of it dissolved.

Arthur’s hands and mouth were everywhere. Running up his shirt, stiff with dried whiskey, gripping at the muscles of his back and pulling him close. Merlin had no hopes of competent reasoning.

When Merlin finally made his way up Arthur’s shirt, his brain almost shut off. It was all thick muscle and soft hair until he reached Arthur’s nipples. No doubt as small and rosy as he remembered, but also covered in unmistakably soft fabric.

Arthur froze. “Is that- a problem?” He looked so young and nervous and ashamed and Merlin just wanted to kiss it all away until all he ever felt was pleasure and happiness.

“May I see?” Arthur’s smile was so innocent and bright despite the indecent gift he was about to give. Arthur reached for his belt when Merlin stopped him. “Let’s go to my bedroom. We’ll be a lot more comfortable there.”

The walk to Merlin’s bedroom was an interesting one. There was little light from the lamppost outside but it highlighted enough for Arthur to see. Mostly immaculate, aside from stacks and stacks of damaged books ready for Merlin’s magical repair, the flat was roomy but not too big. Small succulents in each window greeted them like plump little housemates. Arthur thought it seemed odd but comfortable.

“Are you some sort of historian or something?” Arthur huffed a laugh once the door closed.

“Librarian, actually.” Arthur looked surprised. Obviously he was under the impression that all librarians were docile old ladies with a penchant for shushing dust. Merlin was no such thing.

He turned on the bedside lamp, leaving the room in a faint glow. Arthur’s blush looked a deep gold on his tan flesh and it made Merlin weak. This was _his_ prince and no one will have the privilege of seeing this but him. Merlin removed his clothes efficiently, keeping eye contact, and placed them on the night stand. Arthur stared dumbly, red lips hanging open before he regained himself.

“I can help you, if you’d like.” Merlin offered but Arthur shook his head and told him to lay down. He slowly began removing his clothes with surprising elegance. He obviously practiced. How many nights had his prince flounced about in front of a mirror? Or stripteased alone in his room without a manservant to appreciate. It was almost a crime.

As soon as the first glimpse of white lace was visible Merlin almost choked on his own tongue. It had been centuries since he’d seen it and old memories just did it no justice. The style was modern but echoed the familiar favorite of his king’s. A tight and sheer triangular patch with swirling flora and hatch work gently cupped Arthur’s heavy balls and straining cock. When the shirt was tossed to the nightstand, Merlin felt his inhibitions go with it. It was like spring in a mortal body when nothing should last forever but the blooming of life was fresh and new. A shudder ran through his body.

“You’re so beautiful.” Arthur blushed prettily and kneeled on the bed. He made his way over Merlin’s naked body, running his hands over his thighs and up to his ribs. Merlin shuddered and pulled Arthur close. They kissed, wrapping themselves around each other and everything felt right in the world.

Merlin’s lean legs held close to Arthur’s thick muscled thighs. Arthur kissed down his neck and Merlin was rewarded with the generous view of Arthur’s back end. The lace ended in a V and split off in four strips up to his hips making his crack look like the top of a woman’s bosom. He couldn’t stop his hands from reaching down and grabbing the thick muscles of his ass and pulling him closer.

Merlin nipped at Arthur’s ear and felt his body stiffen. Arthur’s come seeped through the lace onto Merlin’s stomach. When he pulled away an obscene strain connected them briefly before snapping.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I-”

“Shh, it’s alright. It happens.” Arthur ducked his head in shame but Merlin drew him back with a thumb to his chin. “Really, it’s perfectly normal. Is this your first time?”

Merlin didn’t need an answer but he wanted to hear it from Arthur. He had to hear it and be completely certain that this clean slate of his king was willing to give himself over to him. That under different circumstances, they could have been sharing these moments centuries ago.

Arthur hesitated. “Yeah, how pathetic is that?” He looked up like he expected Merlin to toss him out but was greeted with dimpled cheeks and shining blue eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Arthur laid to the side of Merlin and they kissed until he grew hard again. Merlin ran a finger to Arthur’s cleft under the lace. He shuddered but didn’t protest while Merlin’s finger slide farther until it hitched on his tight hole. The slightest pressure and Arthur gasped. “Do you want this? For me to get inside you here?”

Arthur pushed back experimentally and groaned at the pressure. “Yes, gods please, yes.”

Merlin stretched back, rifling through the night stand to pull out his bottle of lube. Shit. He didn’t have any condoms. There was never a need for them before.

Arthur seemed to notice when Merlin just held the bottle and lept off the bed with surprising agility. “I’ve got condoms! I was really hoping tonight would be it, you know? Do you know how glad I am I found you?” _You have no idea_ , Merlin thought.

Arthur returned to the bed, handing Merlin the condom and settled on all fours.

“Do you mind if I have you on your back? I’d really like to see your face.”

Arthur blushed and flipped over. He pulled his knees to his chest, spread eagle. “Like this?” Merlin settled himself in front of Arthur and kissed his raised ankle.

“Perfect.” The moment felt too intense to be the one night stand Arthur was looking for. For Merlin, this was the crest of the long awaited reunion with his prince, his king, his Arthur.

Staring down at Merlin’s cock, Arthur swallowed. He was definitely longer than him but only slightly... and slimmer. But where Arthur’s was thick, curved upwards and just slightly to the left like a haughty prince, Merlin’s was straight, determined. Ready to serve.

Merlin popped open the bottle of lube and smeared it on his fingers. He put his hand on the bed next to Arthur’s ribs and leaned over him while he pushed aside the lingerie and began preparing him. Arthur’s flush face pinched when the first finger breached him. Slowly, Arthur grew accustomed to the intrusion after two.. and then three fingers worked him open. Merlin groaned when he started pushing back against his hand, buried to the second knuckle. He couldn’t wait any longer. Arthur whimpered when Merlin removed his fingers to roll on the condom. He slicked it up and pressed down while bracing himself on Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur held his legs close while he tried to relax. Merlin pressed his glans in gently and sighed when it popped in. So tight, too tight, he leaned down and kissed Arthur while pushing in slowly. He began to relax and let go of his legs, wrapping them around Merlin’s waist.

By the time Merlin was seated completely, he was panting into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur held on tight to his shoulders, completely debauched.

“Move. Please.” And Merlin did, slowly at first but as Arthur relaxed completely, he was able to work up a good rhythm.

Merlin leaned his forehead on Arthur’s, inhaling his breath, feeling as much of him as he could. “Gods, Arthur. _Fuck!_ ” It felt perfect and right, his entire body was tingling with contentment and joy as his thrusts grew faster and harder.

Arthur gasped and cursed loudly, the pain and odd stretching having been replaced by the pleasurable pressure of Merlin’s cock assaulting his prostate. Merlin reached down and roughly groped at Arthur’s chest like you would a woman’s, pressing the large muscles together in their dainty lace. “Ah! Fuck, yes!” Arthur gasped.

“If I had known you wanted this I would have fucked you ages ago.” Merlin whispered. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and could already feel his magic being coaxed out of him. He rarely used it aside from his books and aging but inside Arthur, he could feel it swelling along with his impending orgasm.

Merlin reached down and pulled Arthur’s cock from behind the panties. He stroked him with each thrust and Arthur came with a shout, spurting ropes of pearly cum all over his chest.

Merlin soon followed with a choking sob and a surge of magic. His eye flared gold and every light bulb within a five mile radius burst. Including the lamp on his nightstand.

“Shit.” Arthur couldn’t muster up the energy to be more surprised, but it was obvious he had seen what happened. Merlin slumped over with his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. Arthur was still. His breathing finally under control, Merlin could practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Was that… You?”

Merlin cursed himself for losing control. He worried about what Arthur would think of him. How would he react, knowing he lost his virginity to a freak. And what if he never regained his memories? Would Merlin ever be able to see him again after this? He was brought back from his thoughts by Arthur’s hand running up and down his back, sending soothing shivers down his spine.

“It was, wasn’t it? That… Gold, in your eyes.” Merlin pulled back, a pained look on his face. He studied Arthur’s expression, trying to find fear or disgust but only seeing curiosity and awe.

Merlin nodded and waited for it.

Arthur smiled and laughed, making him clench painfully on Merlin drained cock. “Ah, I’m sorry.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and shifted them to lie side by side, facing each other. Merlin felt so much smaller lying next to Arthur. “I knew there was just something about you. I didn’t know what it was but it drew me to you.” Arthur carded his fingers through Merlin’s dark hair and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“You aren’t… Frightened?” Merlin worried his bottom lip, feeling younger than he could ever remember being.

“Ha, no! That was-- god, that was fantastic, whatever it was.” Arthur stared half-lidded at Merlin like no one ever had.

Merlin felt a tear fall from his eye before realizing he was crying. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He wiped at his face with his arm and Arthur pulled him closer and rubbed his nose along Merlin’s jaw.

“It’s okay. Come here.” And suddenly it was Arthur who was in charge, comforting Merlin and whispering reassurances. Merlin wrapped himself around Arthur’s body long bony limbs encasing Arthur’s thick build. “Do you want me to get you some water or anything?”

Merlin shook his head where it was buried against Arthur’s chest, chaffing lightly against the white lace. “Just-... Hold me.”

Arthur’s body went stiff. His embrace grew tighter around Merlin’s waist. Merlin could feel his Adam’s apple bob against the crest of his forehead.

“M-Merlin?” Arthur’s voice trembled. Merlin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realizing that he never gave Arthur his name.

Merlin pulled back in a rush, knocking against Arthur’s chin with his head. “Arthur!?”

“Gods, Merlin! You’d think you’d be less clumsy with all the time you’ve spent using this thing.” Arthur let go of Merlin’s hip to rub his chin and used his leg to bump roughly against Merlin’s ass.

Merlin laughed giddily. Tears welled in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. “Arthur! Gods, Arthur, is it really you? Do you--remember everything?” Merlin was trying hard to speak properly between the uncontrollable hiccupping sobs.

“I guess… I guess I do.” Arthur looked confused, trying to work out the surge of memories assaulting him. He focused on Merlin and smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

For the briefest moment, Merlin panicked. How mad would his king be at being pegged by his fifteen hundred year old manservant? But he didn’t worry for long because Arthur grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. His lips felt different. More sure and determined, with the confidence of a king.

Arthur pulled back to say something but was cut off by Merlin hugging him close. “Don’t ever leave me again! Please. I can’t do that again.”

“It’s alright, Merlin. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Merlin smiled through his tears against Arthur’s neck and knew everything would be just as it should.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope y'all liked it! Comments and feedback are always welcome


End file.
